Little Einsteins (group)
The Little Einsteins are the titular group of the series. They appear in every episode of the series. Characters The Characters in the group are Leo, June, Quincy, Annie, and Rocket. Descriptions * Leo is the leader of the Little Einsteins, and the one who pilots Rocket. He is Annie's big brother. His main talent is conducting and his most prized possession is his conductor's baton. Leo has red hair and green eyes. He wears green glasses. He is voiced by Jesse Schwartz and singing voice by Harrison Chad. * Annie is a girl who loves to sing. She is Leo's little sister and the only character who has piloted Rocket alone. She loves animals, including dolphins and horses, but is afraid of spiders. She owns a silver microphone with orange music notes that she won in a singing contest. When she wishes to urgently point something out to the team, her usual phrase is "Look-look-look!" She has blonde pigtails tied in pink hairbows and blue eyes. She wears a green shirt with a blue denim dress and pink shoes in Season 1, and a light-blue shirt with a pink denim dress and light-blue shoes in Season 2. She is voiced by Natalia Wójcik. * June is a young ballerina who loves to dance. She also enjoys looking at the stars at night with her telescope. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple dress and pink headband. She is voiced by Erica Huang. * Quincy is a boy musician who plays a variety of musical instruments, including the violin, flute, and trumpet. At some point in each episode, Quincy exclaims, "I cannot believe it!". He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a red and blue baseball cap, and a green and yellow T-shirt. He is voiced by Aiden Pompey. * Rocket is the Little Einsteins' main mode of transportation, as well as their friend. Rocket has an array of tools and accessories that help the team complete their missions. Rocket also has the ability to transform into any other form of transportation, like a submarine or a train. Rocket communicates by making xylophonic noises. Ages The official ages of the characters * Leo & June are 6 Years Old * Quincy is 5 Years Old * Annie is 4 Years Old * Rockets age in unconfirmed but he may be 6 as he was on Leo's Baby Mobile in How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story. Gallery An earlier sketch of the main characters.jpg Violinm.jpg Underwater.jpg Parade.jpg Silly stage puppets.jpg Toyplane.jpg Dancing animal art.jpg A bird.jpg Yeah!.jpeg 310627.jpg Unavngivet.png Crescento Drake.png Eldfågeln.jpg 313131.jpg Letufa10.jpg 200px-Littleeinsteins.jpg Rocket.jpg 200px-Lovely rocket.jpg The Dragon Kite.PNG Whale Tale.jpeg Hungarian Hiccups.jpeg The Christmas Wish.jpeg Go West, Young Train.jpg Awwww.jpg Knight Friends.PNG IMG 0795.PNG The Gang Backwards.png The Birthday Matchine.jpg The Birthday Balloons.jpeg A Galactic Goodnight.png Duck, Duck, June!.jpeg Knock on Wood.jpeg The Incredible Shrinking Adventure.jpeg 7745055550159.jpg Otitlad.png Curtian Call Image.PNG O Yes, O Yes, It's Spring Time.jpeg Race for Space.jpg The True Story.jpeg Jump for Joey.jpeg Pirate Tresure.jpg Little-einsteins03.jpg Knight Einsteins.PNG Fisher Price - Little Einsteins Classical Friend Dolls 2006.jpeg Little Einsteins Classical Friends Set eBay Listing Used.jpg Little Einsteins - Book - Halloween Suprise Cover.jpeg Little Einsteins - The Legend of the Golden Pyramid Book Cover.jpeg Little Einsteins Disney Junior Logo.png Little Einsteins Amazon Logo Small.jpeg Little Einsteins Poster - (Probably off website).jpeg Little Einsteins Amazon Logo Large.jpeg Little Einsteins SHAKE YOUR WHOLE BODY!.jpeg If Little Einsteins was 16-9.png Little Einsteins in Rocket!.png Little-einsteins (1).jpg Little-einsteins (2).jpg Little Einsteins Netflix Logo.jpeg Little Einsteins Poster Logo.jpeg Little Einsteins,.jpeg What? Little Einsteins Shruging.png Rocket with da little einsteins inside.jpg Little Einsteins with Little Einsteins sign Above them hanging up.jpeg Wiki-background LittleEinsteinsDisneyPlus.jpg Navigation littleeinsteins disneyjunior 832df03e.png Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Informative Page Category:Little Einsteins